Iris
by CallMeVPls
Summary: Sirius Black falls in love at Hogwarts and changes the fate of himself and his friends. Sirius/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Part One:**

 _Chapter One_

September 1st 1971, King's Cross Station

Iris Clearwater had woken up with a grin. She had brushed her teeth with a grin, ate her breakfast with a grin and crossed the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾ with a grin because today was the day she'd finally be getting on the famous train heading to Hogwarts. She had dreamed of the moment the second she had received her acceptance letter. "Remember to keep on eye on your brother, Iris." Her mother, Freya had reminded her in a low tone as they stood before the train. There was a small smile on her face because her mother had known that Deimos had been listening in.

"But she's years younger than me!" the fifth year boy complained with an exasperated look upon his face. Iris was beginning to see that he was becoming so much like their father, in looks, right down to the dark curls and questionable smirk, as well as personality. "I should be watching out for her!"

Both Iris and her mother chuckled, "I was only teasing, dear." their mother had admitted, "However, you _should_ both look out for each other." The siblings nodded in understanding, but Iris could not keep her eyes off the train as if she were afraid it would leave without her. Freya noticed the eagerness in her daughter's eyes and smiled softly. She wrapped them both in a tight hug, quickly, before letting them go in the same manner. "Well go on!" she encouraged, laughing a bit as they just stood there. The children gather their trunks and head towards the train. "You better write!" Freya called after them as they boarded.

Iris blew her mother a kiss before ducking off down the aisle behind her brother. "I'm going to sit with my friends, are you going to be okay?" he asked, glancing at her over his shoulder with hazel eyes that were identical to her own. He wasn't worried about her being on her own, she was quite good at making friends. Especially considering Augusta Longbottom, of all witches, thought Iris was a hidden gem.

She flashed Deimos a grin, "Go ahead, I'll find some other first years to be friendly with." she said, further assuring him. Her brother nodded and quickened his pace.

"Be careful, little sister." he added before walking into a compartment.

The eleven year old girl continued to walk down the aisle, quietly contemplating on which compartment she should choose. Finally, deciding that she had walked enough, she turned to the compartment on her right and entered, "Do you mind if I sit with you lot?" she had asked, politely before looking up because she was having difficulties with her trunk.

When she looked up, she seen three dark haired boys and a redheaded girl, who looked to be seething. Thankfully, they all appeared to be first years as none of their robes had specific house embellishments. One of the boys, the only one with glasses on, grinned and patted the empty seat beside him, "Please do!" he exclaimed, his tone very friendly. The boy then proceeded to get up and help Iris put her trunk on the rack above their heads. Once they had secured the trunk, he held out his hand. "James Potter." he greeted, kindly.

Iris shook it, smiling back as she took in his untidy black hair, confident smirk and hazel eyes. "Iris Clearwater."

Letting go of his hand, she glanced at the others. The girl still seemed to be angry and Iris was quite curious to know why, especially on such a day. Then, there was the boy seated on the same side of the compartment as the redheaded girl. He was very pale with chin length, greasy black hair and a stoic expression. Last was a smirking boy, seated on the other side of James. There was something familiar about his silver eyes that she couldn't quite place, the glint in them though was clear to be that of a troublemaker's. She took her seat next to James, and gave them all a kind smile. "Who might the rest of you be?"

"Sirius Black." the silver eyed boy offered, looking her way. She suddenly knew why his eyes were familiar. She had seen similar pairs adorned on female members of the Black family many times at the High Teas with her mother. They happened to be the only women at the teas that she wasn't able to charm. Iris simply nodded in greeting, unsure if the boy would behave and think in the same manner as his relatives. She hoped not, as they happened to be quite nasty people.

Her eyes rested on the girl with a hopeful light in her eyes, causing the redhead's expression to soften. Iris was yet to meet any girls her age, aside from just then. "I'm Lily Evans." she introduced and then nodded to the boy beside her, "And that's Severus."

There was an uncomfortable tension, obviously created before she stepped into the compartment. Iris eyed them four warily, partially glad to see that she wasn't the cause of it. "Well thanks for letting me join you. My brother left me to fend for myself." she exaggerated with a little chuckle. "He's a fifth year which means no time for little sisters."

It seemed to break a bit of the tension because James sits up, he seemed to be the most chit chatty of them, beside herself, of course. Her father had always told her she was a talkative girl, no matter the company. "Oh yeah, what house?"

The attention seemed to be on her, "Ravenclaw..." she revealed, rolling her eyes. "Deimos is a bit of a know it all."

Sirius snorted, "Which house do you reckon you'll be sorted into?"

Iris shrugged, honestly not sure. Her mother had been a Hufflepuff and her dad, a Gryffindor... There really was no telling seeing as her brother was sorted into an entirely different house. "Couldn't say for sure, however I don't think it matters, really."

All three boys furrowed their eyebrows in disbelief at her words. Lily looked a bit relieved. "Thank you, these two were just degrading poor Sev for wanting to be in Slytherin." she muttered, glaring at James and Sirius.

A Black that didn't want to be in Slytherin? After casting a wide eyed look of surprise over at Sirius, she sighed. So that's what it was about. She knew quite well from her lineage studies that Potters were descended from Godric Gryffindor himself, no wonder James was at Severus for wanting to be in the rival house. "The houses are a bit subjective. Gryffindors could be cunning, Slytherins could be brave..." Iris explained her reasoning, though no one seemed to be buying it except for Lily, who was now grinning widely. It was quite clear that the girl had no predetermined house nor did she seem to care very much where she'd end up.

"Finally, someone who isn't thick." Lily sighed in relief, though she appeared to be half-joking. All of the boys spouted looks of offense, only causing Iris' laugh to ring out through their compartment. Boys were so predictable, completely miffed when a girl took a hit at their egos. Lily promptly patted Severus' hand in reassurance. "I'm only kidding, Sev." she said, softly. They must have been friends prior to the train ride.

The boy was wearing a frown, eyeing Iris with uncertainty. "Clearwater?" he inquired as she noticed the color of his eyes, very dark, almost black. "Any relation to the head of the Department of Mysteries?"

Iris grinned, proudly. "That's my father."

"Wicked!" James declared, thoroughly impressed. He then puffed up his own chest in pride before he boasted, "My father's head of the Aurors, you know!" Iris had a notion that James was a tad bit arrogant, however so far she hadn't found it to be overwhelming as all boys seemed to have that trait. Gods know that her own brother, Deimos did.

The only one who didn't seem to know what was going on was Lily, "What does that mean?" she asked, confusion and agitation written on her face. It wasn't until then that Iris had even considered Lily being muggleborn.

"Aurors are like magical policemen." she explained to Lily, who then nodded and gave her a grateful smile.

Severus gave her a look. "How would you know, aren't you a pureblood?" he shot at her, his tone was off, almost as if he were accusing her of being such.

Iris shrugged, trying to sound as nonchalant as she could because his question made her a bit uncomfortable. "Well, yes, but my mother always takes Deimos and I to the muggle cinema in London... You learn a lot from them."

"Muggle cinemas?" James echoed, Sirius looked intrigued as well causing the girl with the cinnamon colored hair to smirk, forgetting her troubling feelings about Severus, who asked her absurd questions about trivial things like blood status.

She bit her lip, trying find a way to explain properly. Even she hasn't understood films and cinemas completely. "You go there to see films." she tells them both, enthusiastically. "It's brilliant, they're like watching books."

Iris and her new acquaintances spent the next few hours discussing a variety of different things ranging from muggle gadgets, which was graciously explained by mostly Lily, to wizarding customs such as Quidditch, a subject James and Sirius chatted about with excitement. They had talked so much that Iris had lost track of time. Her eyes had almost popped out of her head when she seen the castle through the train car's window. "Merlin, look!" she exclaimed, jovially and the others just about pressed their faces to the window.

Being escorted to the castle was a blur for Iris. She only stared up at the magnificent castle in awe. Hogwarts... She was finally there. The entire journey only seemed dull once they made it into the Great Hall, shortly after Professor McGonagall had spoken to them about the Sorting. Iris had been taken away by the floating candles, but the ceiling was by far the best thing about the room. It was filled with stars, hundreds of them, adorned by nebulae and many other things she didn't even have names for.

"Amazing!" Lily had breathed by her side.

A girl with hair like corn silk appeared next to Lily, "Isn't it, though?" she had said with just as much awe.

Both Iris and Lily nod in agreement, but their attention is quickly stolen when the Deputy Headmistress begins to call out names, beginning the Sorting. Iris stepped on her tiptoes because she was unfortunately too short to see from so far back. What she saw made her giggle. For years, Deimos had teased her about what the Sorting actually was. He'd fabricate a number of different horror stories, but when she seen the old talking hat Iris only thought about what a giant liar her brother was.

The first two called were boys, one who was blonde and red faced was sorted into Hufflepuff, the other with the last name, Avery was put in Slytherin. When Sirius' name was called Iris watched closely as she was curious to see where he'd go, mostly because he seemed adamant about not being in Slytherin when they talked on the train.

Iris could tell he was nervous as he sat on the stool while McGonagall placed the withered hat on his head. After a full minute, the hat cried, "Gryffindor!" and Sirius made a scene before heading to his respective table by throwing both fists into the air as if being placed in Gryffindor was a victory. Iris supposed that for him it was and laughed along with everyone else.

"Clearwater, Iris!"

Her heart stopped, she could have swore, but she made her way to the front, then slowly sat on the stool. She felt the hat touch her head and a voice fill her ears. "Another Clearwater?" it said, amusedly. "I have fun with you lot... So unpredictable." A full second passed and Iris began holding her breath. "You're quite clever, aren't you, but no, Ravenclaw won't do and you're too selfless for a Slytherin... You get into an awful lot of trouble, girl, don't you? Merlin, more than you should! There's only one place to put you, _Gryffindor_!" it cried.

Iris grinned, widely and hopped off the stool. Before heading to her own table, she looked to the Ravenclaws and spotted Deimos. He gave her a thumbs up which she returned before taking her seat next to Sirius. He seemed overly happy.

"What will your parents think of your sorting, Sirius?" she questioned, pulling his attention away from the Sorting. Iris had half suspected the answer, but wanted to hear it from him.

The dark haired boy snorted, but his smile remained. "They won't be pleased." he admitted.

She met his silver eyes in confusion, "Then why are you grinning so much?"

"They won't be pleased." repeated Sirius. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, causing her to laugh. Sirius wasn't like any Black she had ever met.

 **This is been something I have been playing with for a long time, now. Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Year One_

Gryffindor Common Room, October 31st 1971

Iris was sitting on the sofa, overlooking her homework with a frown. She was never one to just sit and happily do independent work, she preferred being taught things first hand instead of reading from a book. The problem was Iris hated reading. The words always jumbled around and confused her. It would take her hours just to get through a single passage.

The girl with cinnamon colored hair groaned and slammed her book shut. When she had been at home, her tutor had read and orally taught her causing her to excel in all her studies, but now she was stuck and quite possibly failing miserably. Of course, in class the lectures were informative and they taught her most things, but with the homework? She was hopeless.

"Aren't you going to the feast, Iris?" a soft voice had called out to her from the portrait hole. Iris turned her attention to it and saw Lily with Dorcas Meadowes, the corn silk haired girl they had met at the Sorting. During the past few weeks, Iris found herself growing close to the two girls, as well as Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald, who had been their roommates as well. They all had certain quirks Iris found herself adoring.

Lily was an intelligent witch with a fiery disposition that Iris always enjoyed watching flare when James wandered over. The redheaded girl was also very perceptive and realized weeks ago that Iris was a terrible reader, taking time to assist her ever since. Dorcas was quite possibly the nicest and most soft spoken girl she had met. Iris was sure she'd be blown away the moment she heard Dorcas ever raise her voice. Marlene had been Dorcas' complete opposite from looks to personality. She was loud mouthed and a bit too proud with dark brown hair and daring dark brown eyes. Iris loved her wild antics. Mary was the other muggleborn of the five and black haired girl was a little stickler for rules. The worry wart and most importantly, their own personal voice of reason for all occasions.

"I've got this Potions assignment I haven't started yet." Iris explained, sighing with discontent. Lily frowned at her friend's obvious frustration. "Slughorn already thinks I'm incompetent, rather not give him another reason." she finished, wincing at the memory of the Potions professor's request that she read a passage in class. It did not go well.

Dorcas gave Iris a soft smile, "Lily and I will help afterwards." she promised as the redhead quickly nodded in agreement.

She bit her lip, considering it. She would probably get it done quicker and the work were have a bigger chance of being correct. "Alright." she decides, though deep down it wasn't a very tough decision. Iris closed her Potion's book and slid off the sofa. Lily and Dorcas waited as she stashed her book in between the cushions. She felt that it was a brilliant spot to hide things because not even the bravest of Gryffindors dared to look between them.

Iris and her friends made their way to the Great Hall giggling over the event in Transfiguration earlier that week. Peter Pettigrew had tried to transfigure a mouse into a glass as instructed to McGonagall, but unfortunately it still had it's legs, so the chubby boy had spent the rest of the hour chasing it down. "And when he tripped!" Iris added, only laughing harder.

Lily chuckled, but wasn't laughing as hard as Iris and Dorcas had her lips pressed together, trying her utmost not to laugh. Iris wasn't as kind as them, she had found the entire predicament nothing short of rotten luck. Of course, she felt bad for the boy, but she was always one to laugh when someone had a hard time.

Once they entered the Great Hall, they hurried to their table. Lily, who wanted to sit the farthest from James sat on the end, Dorcas next to her and on the opposite side had been Marlene and Mary. After greeting her two other friends, Iris squeezed between Mary and Sirius, as it was the only remaining seat near her friends.

"Evening Sirius." she said, kindly. Despite the ongoing feud between their friends, Iris found that Sirius was quite kind, at least to her. Snape, along with the rest of the Slytherins, on the other hand, only received to bad side of Sirius' demeanor. She always felt uneasy about it, but she also knew it wasn't always one sided.

Sirius grinned, "Iris, you're going to be glad you showed up!'

The girl raised an inquisitive eyebrow and out of the corner of her eye, she seen he had her friends' attention as well. "Why's that?"

As if clockwork there's the sound of a minor explosions. Everyone whipped their heads to the sound that came from the Slytherin table. Iris couldn't help, but crack a smile at what she seen. Most, if not all, of the students seated at said table where covered in what appeared to be pumpkin guts. It seemed that the decorative pumpkins that had been centered on the table had exploded.

There was laughter, but the loudest of it had come from four boys. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus Lupin, a lanky boy with sandy hair who completed the group, were all roaring with laughter. Iris would have to be daft not to connect the dots. McGonagall seemed to have the same notation and glided over to their end of the table. She didn't look angry and that was the scary thing about the Transfiguration professor, she always seemed calm and expressionless throughout it all. It left them to wonder and well, fear what she would do.

The four boys abruptly stopped their guffawing at the sight of McGonagall. Only James and Sirius had small smirks remaining. Remus looked a bit pale and Iris gathered that it was because he was the most responsible of the four. Peter looked a bit frightened as well, as he had already had a run in with McGonagall that week.

Surprisingly, the professor only uttered one word before heading off. "Detention." she had announced in a clear voice. Iris had watched as McGonagall had returned to her seat next to the headmaster, Dumbledore, who was wearing a small, but very amused smile.

"First one!" James had declared, proudly as if he had received a medal instead of detention. He had not even noticed that Lily was glaring at him with disapproval.

"And many more to come!" added Sirius, jovially. Remus had groaned, probably only realizing what he had gotten himself into by befriending them. Iris snickered, catching Sirius' attention once more. "What did you think?" he asked.

All four boys were watching, waiting for her answer. With a faux serious expression, Iris sniffed, "Well, if I'm to be honest... I expected better."

Behind his glasses, James narrowed his hazel eyes. It seemed they hadn't caught on that she was joking. "We've only just started!" he exclaimed in defense and she had to hold back her laugh. It sounded like a promise, one she was sure that she would enjoying witnessing.

The Dungeons, January 15th 1972

Professor Slughorn was lecturing and Iris was taking down quick notes, not lengthy like she used to. With the help of Lily and sometimes Dorcas, her reading ability had improved. Words still jumbled about, but with the help of her friends, she had formed tricks to help her out when they did. She was thankful and her writing hand was as well.

"Iris!" a voice behind her hissed. She turned to see Lily, who looked a bit frantic. "Do you have a quill?" she asked, hopefully. Iris bit her lip to hide her smile. Leave it to Lily to panic about not having a quill. She nodded and reached into her bag to grab one, then handed it to her friend. "Thank you." the redhead breathed, appreciatively.

She turned back to the lesson, listening intently. She had quite liked Potions and had found the things you could do with a few ingredients amazing. When they began brewing a Sleeping Draught, Iris fell into it with ease. Remus, however, who was seated next to her, was having some problems. "Please help." he pleaded, looking as if the task was internally tearing him into two.

Iris let out a chuckle and began to assist him. It was quite clear that Potions was not one of Remus' talents. "It's okay to not be brilliant in every subject, Remus." she assured him once they had turned in their cauldrons for inspection. Iris had known that he was a bit of a bookworm and a rather good student despite his complications with Potions. "I'm dreadful in Charms, you know."

"Charms?" he asked, sounding as if he didn't believe her. "You're serious?"

Sirius interrupted from across the aisle causing them both to roll their eyes. "No, I am!" he declared.

"Quite so, I'm afraid." Iris said, solemnly after ignoring Sirius. Charms was supposedly easy for most, but she had never gotten the hang of it. Maybe her wand form was off. "Pathetic, isn't?"

Remus shook his head, "Not at all!" he promised, "Maybe I could help?"

"That would be brilliant!" she exclaimed, happily. Remus had always been friendly, but so always assumed it was out of politeness. It was only then that she had realized he was actually her friend.

The Quidditch Pitch, May 8th 1972

"Just you wait!" James declared, proudly as he hopped up from his seat on the stands. They were currently watching the Ravenclaws practice and Iris urged them to come with her to see her brother. They had agreed, especially considering the common room was filled with frantic Gryffindors. End of term exams seemed to drive everyone mad except for Iris and the boys, who didn't prioritize too well. "They are going to be begging for me to be Chaser next year!"

Iris rolled her eyes. He was about the most overconfident boy she knew. He was quite a laugh and pretty talented with a wand, loyal as well which Iris admired, so she dealt with his arrogance. It was really only a small price to pay for their friendship. "But James that would require you to have some actual talent." she jibed, snorting. Merlin knew he needed to be knocked down a few notches, but this was her usual banter and each of the boys had received the sharp end of her impertinence from time to time.

Sirius, Remus and Peter snickered as James mock glared at her. "Says the girl who can't even get a broom into the air." he retorted, smirking as if he was pleased with his comeback.

"Oi!" she exclaimed, feeling her cheeks redden. It was the sad truth. Iris was a terrible flier and just about everyone knew it. "I made it into the air!" she defended, even though it was for about two seconds and then she proceeded to come crashing down. Hogwarts was currently down a broom.

"Oh, how could we forget!" Sirius laughed as he mocked her wide eyed expression. All the boys only laughed more. "You looked positively horrified when you realized it!"

Iris rolled her eyes, dismissively, "Well, fine! I can't fly, but you both suck."

Remus chuckled and nudged her shoulder, playfully. "Sour grapes, Iris?" he teased and she scoffed.

"Of course not, Lupin." she insisted in a mature tone. She'd go to Filch's office and back before she'd admit it, too. "I only eat my fruit ripe."

Remus was probably her closest friend out of the four. As promised, her had assisted her in Charms and she was currently only half bad. He had also let her in on the pranks the four had planned to pull and she gave her input, revising them to perfection. He hadn't told James, Sirius or Peter about this, but Iris had insisted he didn't. She teased that they might be wounded that a girl was more clever than them. There had been something she found odd about the sandy haired boy, though. It was as though Remus disappeared once a month and returned with various excuses. Iris had found it very questionable, but decided prying wasn't the best course of action so early in their friendship.

James and Sirius, she reckoned, enjoyed her company because she was quick witted with her words. Whenever they were together, she and the two boys always bickered back and forth. She had also tried to mute the fire of hatred Lily had for them, it didn't work, but they had told her the notion was appreciated.

Peter was the only one she hadn't been close too, but he was kind enough and a bit clumsy. Iris always made a point to help him when he'd trip up in class or fall on his robes. As it seemed, poor boy actually did have bad luck.

"What are you lot doing for your summer holidays?" Peter questioned as their joking died down.

"Going back to Greece." Iris explained, smiling wistfully. It was her mother's native country and they returned every year.

Sirius shrugged, looking a bit unhappy. "I'll probably get another course in pureblood superiority." he muttered, annoyed. "Or maybe they'll just lock me in my room. I think I'd prefer that."

Iris gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before James offered with enthusiasm, "Why don't you stay with me during the summer, mate? Mum will love you!"

The silver eyed boy seemed to lighten up. "Way better than being locked in my room!" he grinned, giving James a high five.

They fell into conversation about summer. Peter would be with his mother, Remus with his parents, but both agreed to meet up at Diagon Alley on occasion. Iris promised them letters and souvenirs. She was certain all of them would love something from Hermes' Tricks and Treasures, which was a joke shop in Magical Greece. James and Sirius had began to discuss on the mischief they would cause over the summer when she realized just how much she'd miss them and her other friends during the Holidays.

 **Iris is dyslexic in case you were wondering. Thanks for reading! This is a side project, given that my main focus is my other story The Runaways. I will try to update this as much as possible, but I really want to finish my other story first. Reviews are super appreciated!**


End file.
